


Detective Way, On The Case.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [21]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, Detective!Gerard - Freeform, Fucking on a desk, Gerard tops, I do talk about a stabbing murder, M/M, Sex at work, Smut, Suspect!Frank, Talks about stabbing, dom gerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, it may seem like rape but it's not I promise, sex on a desk, the beginning is a bit gory I guess, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Detective Gerard one shot. It may seem like it's non consensual but it is and you'll see as you read.<br/>I do talk about a stabbing crime in the beginning and it's pretty gory I guess you could say? So here's your last warning before you read this if you don't like that stuff xx </p>
<p>Original Prompt// On A Desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Way, On The Case.

Name: Mallory White

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 132lbs

Cause of Death: Major stab wounds in the back and shoulder, more than 30 to say the least, 10 of which seemed to have penetrated vital organs. Bled to death.

Witnesses: One witness. Frank Iero, the apparent "boyfriend" who was present at the crime scene when we arrived. Said he knows nothing but needs to be taken in for further questioning.

Gerard's head was rushing with many different scenarios of how the crime could've happened. He was on his way to the crime scene while his partner, Ray, read the facts to him. The murder happened a few hours ago but the crime scene was left 'untouched' so he could see everything. They always left stabbing crimes to Gerard because Gerard knew that it took a lot of vengeance in ones heart to actually want to stab someone. Yes murdering in general would have to take a lot of vengeance, but with Gerard having this whole thing with revenge, whenever he sees a stabbing crime he would always love to work it. Someone must've wanted revenge on the person so much that they decided to stab them repeatedly, they decided to cause the person pain and to die slowly, the victim slowly blacking out and watching themselves bleed out. The cold hearted criminals that caused these crimes were always - I mean always - caught when Gerard was on the case.

While Gerard wasn't too erroneous with other crimes - I mean he was the lead homicide detective at Belleville County Sheriffs Office - but there was just something about stabbing homicides that caught his attention more than anything else and made him dedicate his life to figuring out the mind boggling question of 'who did it'. He knew this case would just be another one that was going to keep him up at night, another case that would inevitably take over his life until it was solved. He was just barley recovering from the recent case he just completed, the damages of the victim and their family forever burned into his brain as he remembered that a actual human being did this shit. An actual breathing, living human being could cause such a heinous crime and do such horrid things to another living being. He wanted all of those people completely withdrawn from the society - that's why he became a detective.

Gerard had never been one to be effected by a crime scene but the moment they drove up to the yellow police tape around the suburban house in the quiet neighborhood, he cringed at the sight of blood.

Keep in mind; Detective Way has seen many horrid crimes and has witnessed some very raunchy and ghastly videos that criminals have taken whilst doing the crimes but the sight of all this blood made him visibly sick to his stomach. He knew the victim went through a tremendous amount of pain and the slayer obviously had some pent up hatred because as the first detective said in his initial file that he sent to Gerard, "more than 30 stab wounds to say the least", I mean a simple robbery wouldn't end up in such a violent crime. Gerard took two steps forward before looking to where the body was and he could see the many stab wounds. They looked so deep and the victim had died with her eyes opened, the cold stare she had sent chills down Gerard's spine - an extremely foreign feeling for the detective of 7 years.

Gerard walked over to Detective Jackson and caught his attention. "So, what do we have here?" He questioned, both men turning around and facing the crime scene in the direction of the body. "Obviously a homicide, poor thing had more than 50 stab wounds from what we can see. When Detective Garcia got here, there was Mr. Frank Iero," Jackson said, stopping himself and pointing at a very visibly shaken short man with black hair that framed his chiseled features. His eyes sparkling just slightly with the colors of the cop car siren lights. Gerard had to admit this mad was pretty attractive. But, business before pleasure.

"He said he doesn't know anything, but with him being our only witness we still have to question him." Detective Jackson sighed. Gerard nodded with a quick 'Thank you' and decided to take the initiative and walk over to the smaller man who was still quaking slightly. He was making his way over to him and Detective Garcia - who was talking to the boy - pointed his head towards Gerard and said something to Mr. Iero before walking away, giving Gerard the space that they all know he needs. They, of course, being all of the detectives that have ever worked with him. Gerard always had a rule that he wants to interrogate witnesses without other detectives around so the person focuses on him and only him. Call him an attention seeker, but it works. Out of the 315 cases he's done in the past 7 years, and all of them being solved, it works amazingly.

"Hello Mr. Iero, I'm Detective Way and I'm going to have to take you down to the station if that's alright." Gerard said, sticking his hand out to shake. The boy, or Frank as they said his name was, cautiously took it and forced a small smile to form on his pierced lips. "Look, I know you have nothing to do with this and you just want to be let off the hook, but we still have to question you because we don't have any leads and you're the only person that was here so you can see as to where we got the idea to place you on our suspects list." Gerard explained, sighing softly at the end and saw Frank nod in understanding.

"So come and follow me to the car and you can sit in the front so people don't think you're getting arrested and such." Gerard smiled, leading the smaller man to the car and helping him in. Gerard could already feel the resentment that this man probably carried for him already, but Gerard couldn't help but admit, the closer you got to the small man, the more attracted you were to him. I mean, this guy was plain fucking enchanting. Gerard was a flaming homosexual, when he wasn't at work of course, and this guy just set off his gaydar which was a hefty reason as to why Gerard didn't fully believe that this man was the victims boyfriend. While Gerard sometimes should be a bit credulous, just something seemed a bit off about the role of Frank's life in Mallory's prior to her death.

The car ride to the station held so much tension between both men. Gerard tried ignoring it by playing his music a bit louder than normal, but apparently Frank also took delight in the music Gerard did, and began singing along softly. While it was quiet, it was still audible and Frank probably thought Gerard didn't realize he was singing but - Gerard heard him, and was fucking mesmerized. Frank had a beautiful voice; it was cute and made Gerard smile harder than he has before. Of course being a detective and having to keep his cool, he'd often have to look outside the window whenever the urge to smile would consume him and he'd just have to break his straight face so his lips could curl up slightly as Frank continued singing, stopping himself occasionally as if a way to help Gerard regain his composure and put that straight face back on again.

Finally at the police station, Gerard helped Frank out of the car and walked him through the offices and past the other interrogation rooms down to room 115C. Gerard's interrogation room. No one ever, ever used that room other than Gerard. They just all accepted that Gerard liked to keep things a bit private and to himself, especially interrogations. No Gerard has never hidden vital information for a case, and never will for that matter, but sometimes his clients will tell him something about their life, or - on very rare occasions - Gerard will give up some information about his own life to get them to open up a bit, and he wants to keep all of that private and he was pretty sure the clients were okay that. He purposely asked for the camera's to be taken out of that room and if anyone were to accompany him while interrogation, they were to not talk about anything but the facts about the case.

Frank sat down in front of the big white desk, an old classic one with a dinosaur of a computer off to the right and the case file lay open on the table. They both stared at each other for a while, it felt like fucking hours for both men, though it probably only lasted 30 seconds. Gerard coughed and moved up on his chair, scooting it along with him and his gaze met Frank's again. Usually, whenever Gerard would stare into someone's eyes about nine times out of ten he would be able to figure out whether or not the person was lying, or even if they felt any actual remorse for what happened. A cold hearted killer wouldn't give two fucks if someone died because that was their point. They wanted someone dead. Gerard was gazing into the breath taking hazel eyes that this man possessed. The brown near the pupil made it all unique and just plain elegant, but for what seemed like the first time, Gerard didn't see anything in the suspects eyes other than something he couldn't quite name. Yes, there was remorse, but he was probably more remorseful about walking into this room with Gerard than he was about anything else.

Frank on the other hand was shaking on the inside. He knows he's innocent because he honestly did nothing to his friend. He just showed up to her house because they were going to fuck but instead of being met with the seductive look of Mallory, he was met with the cold dead eyes of the poor girl who was stabbed repeatedly. No, Frank wasn't dating Mallory, they were just fuck buddies. They both didn't really share any feelings for each other, just lust. They both lusted each other but didn't love each other. Usually it's the other way around for normal relationships but this one wasn't normal whatsoever.

Frank was recently dumped by his boyfriend of 3 years, and he said he was 'done' with men. Mallory, being the outgoing and horny person she was, asked Frank if he wanted to fuck basically to get his mind off of Mason. Frank agreed and it just all started from there. Frank had to admit though, gay sex was way better than straight sex, but I mean whatever got him off right? Frank couldn't help but admit to himself that he was slightly attracted to Detective Way, but quickly shoved his feelings down deeper into his body and of course didn't voice them in fear of people thinking he's trying to bribe with sex. Frank wasn't one to bribe but fuck - Detective Way was hot, and there was no doubt about that.

"So Frank, you know why you're here correct?" Gerard asked typing up some things on the computer. "I do." Frank spoke wearily, probably giving Detective Way the impression of him being guilty, but he wasn't. Cops just gave him major fucking anxiety. They both took a deep breath and Gerard looked at Frank again, his lips slightly upturning. "So, tell me about your relationship with your girlfriend." Gerard asked, clasping his hands together and cocking his head to the side in a form of curiosity.

"Well um, she's not really my uh 'girlfriend' per say, we just kind of hook up a lot." Frank explained, his voice just slightly tremulous. Gerard was starting to get some strange feeling about this, while he knew Frank wasn't guilty - or at least he hoped he wasn't - but something strange was forming in the pit of his gut. Did this guy know something? Was he hiding something from everyone?

"Oh, I see. So, I'm not going to spend too much time beating around the bush and just am going to be very blunt with you. Do you know who killed her? Or more importantly did you kill her?"

"N-no sir, I promise. I didn't do anything." Frank managed to speak out even though everything in his body was tense and he was so afraid he was giving off the impression he did something when he actually didn't. "You're sure?" Gerard inquired just desperate to have the interrogation over and done with just a simple confession from the suspect, but it never happened liked that and he knew it already. Though, Gerard had to mentally curse himself for the twitch in his pants that came when Frank said 'sir'.

"I am, I swear!" Frank protested, which honestly probably wasn't the best thing to do because he was trying to show that he was innocent and this wasn't helping at all. Gerard knew he was telling the truth, he wasn't showing any signs of guilt whatsoever and Gerard could just feel it, but he still fucking had that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when something stuck out about what just happened. Frank didn't answer Gerard's question about knowing anything about the murder. Maybe he didn't do anything, but he might know who did it.

"Do you know who did it then?" Gerard pressed on, the demand for answers growing in him as he felt as if Frank was holding something back. "Well maybe." Frank finally sighed - he doesn't know who for sure did it but, he really had an idea. Mason. Frank's ex. Mason knew about the little soirée that Frank and Mallory had going on for a while and he didn't like it. Not one fucking bit. Mason was one to have ended the relationship with Frank but literally days later he was begging for Frank to go back to him but Frank was fucking done with him and apparently - as said by Frank himself - he was done with 'guys' as well. But Frank pretty much knew gay sex was better than fresh donuts (little This is Our Second Skin refrence there lol I love u starr) and he didn't really think he gave up boys entirely, but it sure as hell was what he tried to convey as a way to somehow psyc himself out of being gay. 

"I have this ex boyfriend that wasn't really too happy about the whole me hooking up with Mallory." Frank admitted, Gerard's attention went from the beautiful mans hair to now straight to his eyes. "Boyfriend" Gerard repeated in his head. He was probably bisexual and fuck - Gerard has a rule that he should never have anything romantic or erotic with a suspect especially in a fucking murder trial but god damn, he was willing to break his own fucking rule because he was becoming highly attracted to this man and it was getting out of hand. 

"Do you think he might've done it?" Gerard continued. He was writing down everything Frank was saying and had a small tape recorder on his desk. "I mean, that's the only person that I know would you know? I mean he can barley fucking open a water bottle by himself let alone kill someone, but you never know right?" Frank answered, sitting back on the uncomfortable chair that was in the interrogation room. 

"Well no Frankie, I don't know. That's the whole point of me asking you." Gerard replied, shifting his position on the chair and typing up some more shit on the computer as Frank was sitting on the other side of the desk, his cheeks slightly tinted red at the nickname Gerard gave him. This was not only another "detective thing" Gerard did, he usually did it with women but he can obviously see now it can work on anyone. 

Frank did think the whole nickname was a tad bit unprofessional but he didn't say much about it honestly - he didn't mind it, not one bit as a matter of fact, so why do anything about it? 

"Can I have Mason's information?" Gerard pried, ripping a small sticky note from the pad he had next to the computer. Frank didn't really know Mason's address but he still had his phone number and knew his full name. 

"I don't really know his address if that's what you need, but I do have his number and full name if that'll help?" Frank said, taking a small intake of air and holding it in until Gerard responded by looking up from the notepad and smiling. Frank never thought he'd fall in love with someone's smile but fuck - Gerard's was truly fucking angelic and maybe even the slightest bit alluring. Frank knows he shouldn't fall into the temptation of lust, but fucking hell - Detective Way was hot and Frank knew it wouldn't take much for him to do to make Frank all hot and bothered even in an interrogation room. 

"That is usually the information we ask for sugar. I need his full name and number and if you do ever get his address that might help too, but we usually don't straight up ask for it you kn-" Gerard was cut off by a loud banging on the room door snapping his gaze up towards the small window at the top to only see a hand. He quickly rushed over to the door because people only knock on his door during an interrogation when it's something important, formidable even. He had made it clear to never knock on his door during an interrogation so he was slightly angry with whoever was knocking because not only was he just about to get information from a suspect about who the killer could've been, he was heavily set on asking Frank out if he was innocent. 

Gerard ripped open the door to see the forensics examiner standing there with a file in his hands. "Gera-Detective Way," the forensics examiner corrected, moving the hand containing the folder more towards Gerard. "It's for the Mallory White case. I think you should tell your little suspect about what we found." He said, watching Gerard grab the folder immediately from him and practically slam the door in his face walking back to where Frank was. 

"W-what did you need to tell me?" Frank said, having heard the nearly 30 second conversation with the forensics examiner that Detective Way had just had, Frank was actually starting to sweat. He was fucking nervous. He remembered that they swabbed his cheek for DNA earlier and took his fingerprints and he figured the only reason they'd bring this shit to Gerard would be if something was found. 

Gerard didn't reply to Frank's weary question and quickly began roaming his eyes over the results and he sighed softly in relief. He shouldn't be relieved that Frank was now confirmed innocent because that means he still has a criminal on the loose - but Gerard was gaining feelings for Frank and falling in love with all these little attributes about him. The small stubble on his lip and the gentle hint of scruff on his cheek and chin, the way his hair framed his features perfectly, the tattoos that grazed his skin that Gerard would love to have his lips latched all over. Gerard was falling hard for this man and he's literally only met him 3 hours ago. 

Gerard knows that he shouldn't be doing this to himself because his last relationship was a major fail. His last - and pretty much only - ex boyfriend Bert broke up with Gerard because he said that Gerard was moving the relationship too fast. Now, while Gerard agreed because having it been only a week into them dating and Gerard let those three little words slip past his lips, Bert started using that same excuse for nearly everything Gerard did. But what was Gerard to do? He had never had a boyfriend before and he enjoyed the attention of another male that he found attractive and ever since Bert left Gerard has been really sensitive and found himself falling for many random guys he'd meet at bars but - a fucking suspect in a stabbing crime? Gerard's hormones were taking over his body and he couldn't do shit about it. 

"You can leave honey, we matched up your finger prints to the one in the scanner and well - not a match." Gerard beamed standing up and Frank doing the same. Frank felt a rush of relief blanket itself over him and he was so happy he didn't have to go to jail or some shit similar. Gerard really wanted to get the guys number but after remembering his last relationship he decided not to even attempt at flirting anymore. He knew he didn't just want a plain hookup with Frank, he wanted to be his boyfriend. The one Frank would love and hold. He wanted to be Frank's. But he couldn't do much about it and was really fucking sure Frank didn't have the same feelings for Gerard that Gerard had for him. 

He was walking to the door with Frank when he felt a warm hand on his covered shoulder. He turned to see something in Frank's eyes that resembled hope, but he couldn't really make it out in its entirety. "Yes?" Gerard inquired, picking his eyebrow up slightly. "W-Will I ever see you again?" Frank asked, barley even audible to Gerard's ears because the simple touch on his shoulder send waves of anxiety throughout the detective, the blood pounding in his ear drums making it barley possible to hear anything. 

"What was that?" Gerard asked turning a bit more to face Frank at a better angle instead of over the shoulder. 

"Will I ever see you again? You know, aside from all the case stuff. I know this is fucking weird and totally unprofessional and plain boisterous on my behalf but, would you be interested in like meeting up soon?" Frank said all at once, trying to just get all his thoughts out before anxiety made him clam back up again. 

Gerard could now see what he couldn't in Frank's eyes. He saw pleading, with a hint of lust. While Gerard knew he shouldn't have said what he did at this moment, he liked the boy and if a simple hook up was all he was going to get out of it, he was pretty sure he was okay with it.

"As in, you want a hookup or.." Gerard trailed off stepping just slightly closer to Frank, their lips mere inches apart and both of them were breathing a bit hard and shifting their gazes from each other's lips to their eyes. They obviously wanted to lean in but both men didn't know what the other was thinking. 

"I think I'd be okay with a hookup until the case is over." Frank breathed out, the sensation of the breath on Gerard's lips had his eyes closing just slightly as he leaned in slightly, feeling Frank press his lips against his. 

Electricity shot through both of their bodies as they both knew this was wrong and something was going to happen if they got caught, but radiating waves of pleasure were bubbling underneath both men's skin as Gerard gently pushed him off. 

"Frank- I don't think I can do this." Gerard breathed out, his straining erection not helping him one fucking bit but what was he to do? Frank's kisses were basically like him jerking Gerard off. They felt so good. Gerard felt awful for loving it as much as he did but he knew he needed to end this now before he lost control of himself. 

"But Detective Way. Your boner," Frank continued, pressing his palm against the very prominent tent in Gerard's jeans. "You want me don't you?" Frank purred, pressing his body harshly against Gerard's and rolling his hips repeatedly. "Fuck, you know I do but it's wrong." Gerard full on moaned. Frank was causing an unbearably pleasureful friction for Gerard and it felt so good. 

"Makes everything better don't you think?" Frank whispered before pressing their lips together in a hot and needy kiss, Gerard's mind eventually caving into pleasure and rubbing his clothed crotch onto Frank's thigh and just trying to enjoy every second of what was happening because he knew it was going to be short lived. 

"If we do this and do go all the way, we have to make it quick. I'm only allotted 3 hours and we wasted two already and by the looks of it," Gerard said switching his gaze to the digital clock in the corner of the room. "We only have thirty minutes." 

"Well baby, if you top, can you make me come in thirty minutes?" Frank teased biting Gerard's lip and releasing it softly before making his way down to Gerard's neck, biting and sucking softly. The mewls coming out of Frank's mouth were turning Gerard on even more and he wanted nothing more than to relieve that dull ache in his jeans. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to fuck Frank - now. 

Gerard picked up Frank and brought him over to the desk and sat him down on top of it and let Frank do as he pleased with Gerard's neck, Gerard of course not knowing that Frank was making them on the very visible part of his neck and he would have to explain all of this later to the fellow policeman that dare to even question as to why his pale skin was littered with hickeys when a few hours ago he didn't. 

"I'm really a vanilla person Detective Way, so I'm sorry if I can't fulfill your sexual needs but I wouldn't mind some dirty talk before you finger me." Frank hummed quietly pulling Gerard closer to him. 

"Well someone's a bit eager huh?" Gerard questioned, unbuckling his jeans and shimmying them down his legs. Frank looked at Gerard's cock with hunger as it sprang forward and slapped on his clothed stomach lightly. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's now bare waist and pulled the detective closer, his finger running a line up Gerard's dick and causing the older man to shudder. 

"That feels too good to be legal." Gerard whined softly, his hips stuttering forward in Frank's hand. Frank honestly missed all of this. He took Gerard's cock into his hand and pumped lightly, the feeling of his hot pulsating length in Frank's tattooed hands was a feeling that the short tattooed man missed all too much. The dull ache in Frank's pants was starting to get a bit annoying, so he slipped off the desk, both mens bodies touching each other already. 

"Well maybe because this isn't legal babe." 

Frank quickly pulled his pants down and pressed both of their erections together, mewling softly at the sweet sensation of the dragging skin on skin had both men in a state of bliss. Frank really missed having sex with another dick involved. It felt so fucking good. 

"Frankie we don't have much time, bend over." Gerard rushed, wasting no time in going for a blunt approach. Frank bent over the desk and jutted his ass out, completely exposed in the most obscene way he could think of. Gerard coated two of his digits in a great amount of saliva, he didn't want to hurt Frank and didn't have any lotion or lube present with him. 

"Wait Gerard, my pants pocket, I have some." Frank gasped out, pointing in the direct of his discarded jeans on the floor. Gerard quirked an eyebrow as a way of questioning why Frank just had lube on him. 

"Well, I was planning on hooking up with her today.." Frank trailed off, the thought of Mallory turning him off just slightly, but when he saw Gerard bend down and grab it out of his pants he felt himself harden once again. Fuck, how can he be so hot by doing a simple fucking thing? Detective Way was unfuckingreal. 

Frank faced the wall and hear the lid of the lube snicking a bit louder than normal and Gerard squirting the clear substance on his hand, coating his fingers and placing them at Frank's quivering hole. 

"Are you ready?" Gerard asked, already applying pressure to Frank's lubed entrance as Frank nodded frantically, pushing back on Gerard's fingers and moaning. Gerard didn't know what it was about the whole situation but he felt oddly dominate. Yes he was a top but Frank was being totally submissive and it just turned Gerard on so much more. 

"You like that?" Gerard asked, his confidence shooting through the earth as he curled his finger slightly, adding the second one before Frank practically yelled. "Fuck that hurts." He whined. Gerard brought a hand down to touch Frank's dick. The subtle action sending ripples of pleasure to radiate throughout Frank's body as the pain of the stretch was long forgotten and all he focused about was getting himself off. 

Frank began bouncing on Gerard's finger, his hands gripping the desk harshly as he rutted his hips against the steel frontside, desperate to relieve the ache that was borderline painful. The simple touch of Gerard's hand left Frank just wanting more. Once Gerard though Frank was properly stretched, he coated his dick in the clear substance before looking up at the clock. 

"Fuck, think you can come in 8 minutes?" Gerard breathed out, pressing the head of his dick on Frank's entrance and began to push in slowly. 

"Fuck yeah, with how hot you are? Coming is nothing." Frank giggled slightly, arching his back as he felt Gerard slowly fill him up. A feeling he really fucking missed. 

Once Gerard had finally bottomed out Frank felt nothing but pleasure and began rocking his hips back onto Gerard and grinding on him. It all felt so good. "Oh fuck, Detective Way, your cock fills me up so good. I've been such a good boy for you sir." Frank moaned out, his whole body trembling as the intensity of his orgasm almost hit him. 

"Yeah baby? You've been good for me huh? You want me to fuck you senseless?" Gerard asked, changing his angle and slamming into Frank's prostate directly, a choked sob erupting from the younger man. They did have to be quiet after all. 

"Fuck that feels so good Detective Way, so good." Frank whined, the burning sensation in his stomach of his orgasm approaching was aching as he brought his hand down to pump himself. Both men moaning softly, trying their best to be quiet. 

"Frank, I'm gonna come." Gerard managed to choke out, pleasure just taking over his body as he felt Frank's ass clench roughly on his dick. Within a few more thrusts, Gerard was coming into Frank, moaning and thrusting erratically to ride out his orgasm. Frank's release came moments later, his come decorating the old metal desk he was bent over. Both men were panting, out of breath and totally blissed out, light sheens of sweat covering both of them. 

"That was .. Amazing." Frank panted looking up at Gerard who was currently slipping on his pants. "It was, but here." Gerard said throwing Frank's clothes at him and smirking. 

"Will we ever do this again?" Frank asked, a sense of hope still present in his voice as he looked up at Gerard with innocent eyes. 

"Maybe. Just outside of work okay?" Gerard smiled. 

Oh what a train wreck this relationship is going to be.


End file.
